The Amazing Anastasia Adventure
by Five-Princess
Summary: He wanted a sister. She wanted to live. Follow the adventure of a non-common child who hides a secret from the entire Kids Next Door crew. WARNING: OCs and Rating may go upper. Alot of couples.
1. Introduction

_The Amazing Anastasia Adventure_

_By: Five-Princess_

* * *

I always wished I had a brother or a sister. I wished upon stars since I'm 4 years to have someone to stay with me when my parents work late.

I woke-up again late that morning. The Kids Next Door were calling me ten times and it was my mother who shakes me out of bed. I got dressed and went to the base. Numbuh 5 and 4 were talking but when I arrived they stopped.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing...'' They both said looking suspicious.

I looked strangely at both of them and left. They laughed. I went after to Numbuh 2's room fulfilled with documents and a huge box. Hoagie hides it when I entered into the room. Kuki jumped all the way to my co-worker and stopped when she saw me.

Yes, my birthday was tomorrow and I will be 11 but so what. What are they hidden from me? A cake? A mission failure? What have I done again?

The next day, the same scenario happened. Even Numbuh 362 was in the plan with the entire KND crew. They pulled me into a room with the same box Numbuh Two had yesterday.

''Kids Next Door, we are here to celebrate the birthday of one of our most strong and intelligent Numbuh'' Rachel said out-loud. She continued talking while I saw my parents and even a few of their friends on the huge crowd. My boss asked me to get up. ''Nigel Uno, you have the big honor to test for us the first and only, C..L.O.N.E (Constructor Lunar On Nuclear Energy)'' My blond friend finished as the box was reveal to have a human in it. I didn't understand what it was but when Abigail came on stage and told me I was about to have a sister or a brother, I was so happy. I pushed a red button and then, the machine went upper to show the body of a young blonde slim girl. She opened her eyes and everyone was screaming. I stand there watching her walking down the stairs.

''Hi!'' She said with a high-pitched voice.

I came closer. She wasn't very scary. Even though, she was so adorable I would pick her cheeks. I smiled and her and then she smiled back at me.

''I'm Nigel. What's your name?'' I asked gently to my child friend.

''I'm... A... E... I... M... Idon'tknow?'' She said.

People from my crew were screaming her names. She saw Kuki's Anastasia poster in her room near the conference place we were.

''Anastasia... I'm Anastasia!'' She yelled happily make me remember of my asian friend.

Her arms wrapped me around and we went home for dinner after.

My mother gave her a room in the basement and I went shopping with her after. It was kind of silly in the same way. She looked fascinated by every little thing. It was like when I went to the Moon base the first time. She asked me so many questions in a small lack of time I couldn't even answer. Numbuh 362 called me a few seconds after to announce me that my new ''sister'' will be our new teammate. She is now in the KND. I was surprise. Anastasia asked me what was the KND and why does she need a number.

''It's NUMBUH! Not number. It's to keep your secret identity while fighting vs. the adults... well most of 'em.''

''Why are we fighting? Can't we be just like... peace and love and all those good things kids are supposed to do?'' She asked. Was she apart of the adults or something?

''Sister, Adults can do very bad things to kids. They make then do cleaning and all. They even manipulate us for toys and all!'' My mother agreed with me on that. After all, it was because of her and my dad if my crew and I are defending the children all around the world. My innocent sister still wanted no violence.

It was strange...

* * *

A/N: OMG ANASTASIA IN A STORY FINALLY AFTER THREE YEARS! Gosh... I missed her. So yes, Nigel is talking and the others are hidding and I'm missing my childhood so like promised new KND story with my OC (normally I hate Ocs byt I decided to put one either way). I may put other OCs like Nicky and friends that Peko-Girl (d.A) created but I'll need to check with her during this time I may pick yours. Leave me a message and I'll see if you would fit or not.

This is Anastasia: art/Anastasia-Uno-Numbuh-126-463090745?ga_submit_new=10%253A1403590382


	2. The Moving

_The Amazing Anastasia Adventure_

_By: Five-Princess_

* * *

It was my first day as a part of the Kids Next Door. Everyone was looking at me. Maybe it was because of my new white dress I bought yesterday. I love being a human.

''Numbuh 1, our deep apologize Anastasia cannot be in the Sector Z. There are already too many members'' I heard my brother's blonde friend saying to him.

They are sending me to a whole other country. Nigel was so mad he throw a keyboard off the window of his room. Rachel (her name was written on her shirt) left the room and a dark-skinned girl entered. I was still hidden.

''Nigel, I know it'll be better this way. You don't know what type of plans Rachel is having with her. You know.. if you really need someone close as her to you I'm here'' My brother was blushing. She held his hands to after hug him tightly. They were pretty close. I didn't understand what was happening. Her blue eyes watched his. It was making my stomach upside down. Their lips touched.

I still couldn't believe what just rolled into my mind. I sat in the living room where Numbuh 2 was. He was the first one who ever saw me and even the only one who created me. I liked him. I got up but felt down on the floor. Hoagie got up and passed me some glasses. He knew my vision wasn't that bright. I put them on and everything was clear. Maybe it was like with Nigel and his friend. My knees were a bit weak but it didn't change anything in the room. I left. Fear was haunting me.

''Rachel! How's it going?'' I screamed and she pushed me away while crying. I felt bad. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes. When I opened them, a ginger boy stand there.

''Need help?'' He asked with a soft voice. I got up by myself.

''I'm Ana... Ani... Anastasia?'' I though. I don't have a good memory.

''Rick Fulbright. Leader of the Sector E. Hey, you're the new member am I right?'' He told me.

''I think so...''

His freckled hand took mine while my brother was coming.

''I'm happy you guys meet each other'' Nigel commented.

The next day, I flew to Canada (where the Sector E's base lands on) and met the other members of it.

There was Loïc, Nicky, Skye and Nathaniel.

Loïc was a bit of a smoother. He was playing cards with Nicky. He was winning. After really winning, he played a few more games with her. Loïc remembered me from my brother's friend.

There was also Skye. She was a tricky joker. Her and Nathaniel didn't stop playing tricks all over the place.

At the end, there was Rick, the calmer one. He was revising attack plans while I was in the living room. I was switching channels while the others came and watched TV with me (except Rick). A show came up. My eyes went crazy. The others looked at me.

''Oh no...'' whispered Nicky.

I started to sing the main song of the Rainbow Monkey. I loved them so much they were so lovable! Rick entered and saw me singing.

It was a pretty nice day. My leader let me sleep in his room. He sat next to me and brushed my hair. I watched him taking a few blankets and put them on me. I laid down again.

''Thank you for leaving me the tree-house, Rick'' I told him.

''Anything for a new member, Kid. Hey, do you want me to tell you how I got into the KND?'' He told me holding my hand.

''Why don't you tell me something. Why does someone blushes close to another one to after... touch their lips with theirs'' I asked.

''A kiss...'' He whispered.

My eyes rolled to finish by pointing him. He looked so sad. I came closer. His voice cracked. I hugged him. His green iris were pricking mine. I felt something in my heart. He got up.

''I'm sorry I need to go home my mom will be mad at me if I don't go'' His voice still cracked told me. I waved him and he went home. I missed him already. I didn't understand why did he pushed me back like this for no reason. My hands are shaky. I should maybe go sleep...

* * *

A/N: NEW! I love 1/5 so yes there will be some more in the next chapter. NEW OCS! The four of 'em belongs to Cloclo125 so don't ask me. Yes there will be TWO triangle couples (you'll see later on guys) and please leave comments for ideas because if I don't have some I MAY cancel this story.


End file.
